


Pocket-Sized

by CurryJolokia (orphan_account)



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Casual Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Micro, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CurryJolokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the DCMK Kinkmeme 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pocket-Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DCMK Kinkmeme 2010.

With the cracker end of a stick of Pocky pinched between his fingers, Kid prodded the small body on his table with a great deal of curiosity.   
  
_Poke. Poke poke._   
  
The body stirred; rain-soaked brown hair dragged in the wake of his fists as the little person woke, scrubbing at his eyes with his knuckles. Tiny blue eyes opened blearily. "…Whu?"   
  
Above the little body, Kid's expression spread into a beaming grin.  "You're alive! Excellent."   
  
Kudo Shinichi, once high school detective, once grade school detective, and now  _pocket-size_  detective, pushed himself shakily to his feet and tried to assess his surroundings. His knees went out from under him almost instantly, though, and he began to fall; a broad hand against his back - his  _whole_  back - caught him and kept him upright.   
  
Shinichi braced himself with shaking hands against Kid's palm; the thief's thumb was big enough for Shinichi to use as a pillow, and the thief's slim fingers were nearly as long as the detective's arms.   
  
"Oh…my god." Shaking, the detective allowed himself to be lowered back to a sitting position, and he looked around again, eyes widening as he realized that what he'd thought to be the effects of fevered delirium were actually reality. The room - the  _world_  - loomed huge around him. The table he sat on, a little end table at the elbow of a richly plush leather couch, was big enough to hold his whole body laying down. A pen on the table beside him could have been used as a walking stick. The lamp standing behind the table was unfathomably high, its heat as strong as midday sun.   
  
"Ohmygod." Shinichi turned gaping eyes on Kid. "What…did you do."   
  
"Nothing this time, Tantei," Kid said, mischief in his eyes as he wrapped a handkerchief around the shrunken detective. Shinichi realized dully that he was naked.   
  
_Of course I am,_  he thought vaguely.  _I'm a foot tall._   
  
"…And I don't know whether they've notified Mouri-san or her father yet," Kid was saying, blithely babbling on, as Shinichi's brain dully began to take stock of the dozens of consequences of his new predicament.   
  
"Slow down," he muttered at Kid. Realizing the thief could never have heard that, especially from a throat as tiny as his own now, Shinichi spoke up louder, calling up at the thief. "Slow down!" He sighed. "One thing at a time."   
  
"Indeed. You need garments." Kid produced a pair of small jeans, just Shinichi's size. A tag in the back read KEN.   
  
"Doll clothes?" Shinichi sighed, rubbing his temples. He was certain the shock of this would settle later; it always did. He had the sort of brain that dealt with crisis first, panicked later if at all.  _And hell, when you've been seventeen-going-on-seven for two years, how much worse can it get?_   
  
Apparently this much. With another sigh - he was doing a lot of that - Shinichi looked up at Kid with a tired expression. "They didn't make these things for wearing. I bet I'd get friction burns in some uncomfortable places really fast."   
  
The thief frowned, taking the pants away again; he came back with a second handkerchief, this one black. Shinichi tied it around his waist like a pareo, nodding his thanks.   
  
"Why aren't you panicking yet?" the thief wanted to know. "You woke up in your enemy's company, in an unknown location, naked--"   
  
"And a foot tall," Shinichi finished.   
  
"Sixteen inches, actually," Kid corrected him. "I measured."   
  
Shinichi's temples throbbed.  _Bet you did, pervert thief,_  he sighed. " _Anyway_ , I think the captured-by-you bit is less important than the  _sixteen inches tall_  part." He blinked, looking down at himself with an abrupt rush of relief.   
  
"At least I'm back to being Shinichi again," he grumbled. "I don't even know  _what_  did it, this time."   
  
"Imbibing unknown potions, Tantei?" the thief teased, propping his chin on one hand and grinning at his tiny charge. "Alice should have taught you better."   
  
"I have no idea. I've been running nonstop for a week and a half with cases, eating what I could where I could. Conbini stuff, and the like. For all I know it was a combination I'll never replicate."   
  
"You would  _want_  to end up this size again?" the thief asked incredulously.   
  
"No," Shinichi groused. "I would want to  _reverse_  it."   
  
"Well, good luck with that," the thief sighed, looking genuinely disappointed. "I really do wish I could help you. It's no fun with you this size; I can't very well confine my heists to a dollhouse so that you can participate, mm?"   
  
"Shut up, you," Shinichi snapped. "I'll figure something out." He sat back down again, lifting the ballpoint pen beside him with some effort and dragging across his lap. He fiddled with it, experimentally trying to lift the clip of the cap away from the barrel of the pen. Though it was simply made of flimsy plastic, it wouldn't budge.   
  
"Well this is rich," the thief grinned, laughing. "Meitantei Kudo, defeated by a pen."   
  
"Humph." Shinichi sat still for a while, thinking; then with a contemplative expression, craned his head back to look Kid in the eye. "Why did you pick me up, anyway? Why am I here instead of in a Lost Children basket at the precinct?"   
  
"Do you need to ask?" The thief shrugged roundly, grinning for the detective. "You and I, we're alike. I wouldn't want to be anywhere that I didn't trust either, if I were in your predicament."   
  
"What makes you think I trust you?" Shinichi challenged the thief, glaring hard.   
  
"The fact that you haven't shown me a single moment of anger since you woke," Kid shot back, grinning. "And the fact that I kissed you while you were sleeping and you didn't mind."   
  
Shinichi flushed beet-red, ears downward. And, traitorously, something in him thrilled to the idea of Kid's lips on his own skin….even if it was in such a state as this.   
  
The thief watched his tiny detective trying to get his reaction under control; grinning hard, now, Kid scooped Shinichi up in both palms despite much protest, then transferred him to one, using his free hand to trace gentle patterns on Shinichi's chest and thighs with a fingernail.   
  
The detective squirmed in Kid's touch, and would have fought harder except for the distance that he now sat away from the table - or worse, the floor. His knees dangled over the side of Kid's palm, both hands braced on the heel and fingertips of the thief's cupped hand, and he glared hard at the huge, grinning countenance of his captor, thinking furiously about anything except the way that Kid's every breath bathed his whole body, making his hair stand on end with pleasure.   
  
"Put me the hell down, pervert thief," Shinichi demanded, one hand extended to point accusingly at his enemy. "Now."   
  
"I don't think I will," Kid grinned, head tipping to the side curiously. "You're just so cute at this size, and well, I've never been good at resisting the urge to  _play._ " He bobbed his head forward and wrapped his lips around Shinichi's  _hand_ , wrist and all, and sucked, pressing his tongue against the detective's miniaturized knuckles and curled palm.   
  
Shinichi groaned, taken completely off-guard. His hand, his  _whole_  hand, didn't fill Kid's mouth; far from it, it was about the size of a large cough drop or hard candy on the thief's tongue. And Kid was laving it for all he was worth, with the lascivious attention that he might give to other, more interesting parts of the detective's anatomy.   
  
"Y-you know," Shinichi grated out, hoping the black silk scarf around his waist was hiding at least some of what the thief's attentions were doing to him, "We've been going back and f-forth about this for m-months, but I never thought that when we finally g-got the opportunity, it would be with me still small."   
  
Kid smiled around Shinichi's hand, releasing it with a slippery pop. "Well, I  _had_  been hoping to time one of my heists around one of your transformations, but you're  _ever_  so hard to plan around, and honestly, Shinichi, even when you're seven, you still look at me with fuck-me eyes."   
  
Shinichi flushed, but didn't deny a word of the thief's accusation. Instead, he fought the urge to squirm in place on the thief's hand, trying to retain his balance and his composure equally. Eventually, the composure failed.   
  
Kid raised an eyebrow as Shinichi's chest lifted with his breath, catching in his tiny throat as his flush deepened. "If you're not averse to the idea, Tantei…"   
  
"Wh-what the hell," Shinichi muttered, meeting Kid's eye unflinchingly as his breath stuttered again, "If you're not weirded out either."   
  
" _Far_  from it," Kid giggled, reaching forward with his spare hand to wrap around the back of Shinichi's torso and 'hug' him close. "I think this is going to be  _interesting_ ."   
  
* * *   
  
Twenty minutes later, having located appropriate equipment, an appropriate setting, and an appropriate amount of lubrication, Kid and Shinichi lay in the bedroom of the safehouse where Kid had brought the pocket-sized detective. Laid out on one of Kid's pillows, which looked like a twin or perhaps full-size mattress beneath the detective's body, Shinichi lay spread-eagled and panting hard, gripping the corners of the downy cushion to try to restrain himself. Kid lay on the bed beside him, with the pillow arranged at chest level; he looked eagerly down at the detective while his hands stayed busy.   
  
"Is that good?" the thief asked, twisting his grip by a few degrees as he slowly withdrew the blunt end of a metal chopstick, folded into a much-too-large condom, which they'd chosen as a makeshift dildo. Shinichi groaned, and Kid pushed forward again, with the delicacy and concentration that it took to open a complex lock, or disarm a motion sensor. The cold metal shaft, wrapped around in several layers of the smallest condom Kid had been able to locate, slid deep into Shinichi's body; its girth, though tapered, was approximately the size of an average cock, and relatively comfortable. They had to be careful of the length, though; Kid had pinched the stick right at the base of the deepest length that Shinichi could bear to take, and as the thief's knuckles came flush with the detective's ass, pressed warm against his tenderest skin, Shinichi's delicate back bowed up from the pillow, and he gasped, toes curling.   
  
"K-kid, yes, yes, m-more," the detective demanded. "More."   
  
"Happy to please," Kid giggled, thrusting the metal shaft into his partner again, quicker this time. He curled his free arm up and around the whole of Shinichi's pillow, reaching in from the opposite side to flick one fingernail gently against the detective's nipples. The thief grinned, doing it again, more firmly this time. Shinichi moaned. "Though….."    
  
Shinichi's head thrashed side to side as Kid pumped the metal shaft into him, breath coming fast. Between his legs, his dark cock shone with precome and sweat. For Shinichi's size, his cock was impressive, nothing to scoff at. In the scale of the rest of the world, however…   
  
"I would love to be able to get my mouth around that," Kid commented lightly, eyeing the detective's erection, which was just under an inch long and twitched against his belly as Kid twisted the shaft within his body. "I wonder…."   
  
The thief lowered his mouth to Shinichi's body slowly, angling his head to keep his face and hair out of the small detective's way. Plush lips open in a soft O, Kid pressed his mouth against the detective's skin, covering a space from the bottom of Shinichi's ribcage to the tops of his thighs. And, breathing hot on the skin there, Kid pushed out his tongue and pressed it, flat and broad, against the whole of Shinichi's groin. The detective's tiny curled patch of hair was a strange texture on his tongue, but the musk and flavor of Shinichi's sweat and cock, even shrunken as he was, more than made up for it. Kid shivered, his own untended erection tightening impatiently, and licked the detective again.   
  
" _KID!_ " Thrusting up against the thief's mouth, the tiny detective clamped down hard around the shaft deep within his body and orgasmed; his release covered the center of Kid's tongue as the thief pulled it away, working the shaft into Shinichi for a few last quick thrusts, wringing every ounce of orgasm out of his little frame. Eyes crossed, Shinichi curled up as Kid slid the chopstick free of his body, shuddering and breathing hard even as he licked his lips hungrily, wanting more.   
  
They lay silently for a few minutes, letting Shinichi's heart rate come back down to normal, and Kid still beside him, patiently waiting, his erection flagging just a little from the strain of patience.   
  
"Kid?" Shinichi asked finally, his small voice even harder to hear with its hoarse, post-orgasmic softness.   
  
"Yes?" The thief's hand shifted downward, moving slowly; Shinichi twisted himself around far enough to see Kid's hand on his own shaft, pumping slow. The sight made his eyes cross again.   
  
"Nnh..uh…oh, gods. I think…I think I want two things. I want that in me. Oh, gods, do I. But…" He looked up, summoning a wry grin, as Kid's eyes went platter-sized. "I should probably be bigger before we try that."   
  
The thief swallowed, squeezing hard on the base of his cock to try to control himself. The tiny detective wasn't done, though, and wobblingly rolled himself onto his back, spreading his thighs so Kid could see the glossy, messy, stretched entrance between them.   
  
"I think I can take your pinkie pretty well," Shinichi said plainly, reaching between his own legs for a few quick pulls on his own cock. His eyes fluttered shut, then open again, as his chest heaved with rough breath. "Nnngh. Looks like it'd be about the right size," he continued. Kid raised an eyebrow, and Shinichi grinned. "What? Think I've never done this before?" the detective countered. "Heiji and I got stuck in a shed this one time, up in---"   
  
The thief's leering grin spread. "Oh, I'll  _have_  to hear that story. Right after we create this one."   
  
They got Kid's finger lubed, condomed, and lubed again. A quick knot at the bottom of the condom made it at least less likely that the hugely oversized thing would slip off entirely while they were busy. Then, following Shinichi's instruction, Kid lifted the detective into his palm and sat up in bed, folding his legs beneath him. Shinichi straddled the thief's palm, Kid's thumb in front of him providing an easy handle for balance, with three of Kid's fingers behind him to provide support. As for the fourth….   
  
Knees and ankles braced on Kid's palm, which really was too small a platform for quite this much maneuvering around, Shinichi stuck his ass out and shifted a little, looking over his shoulder to help him aim. "C'mon," he said, looking back up at Kid with a grin.    
  
"We're both out of our minds but this is going to make one hell of some wet dream material later, huh?" Kid's dark, dilated eyes proved the truth in that, and Shinichi turned his attention back to his task. His normally neat and smooth hair was a rucked-up mess and his bright blue eyes were dark with hungry lust; sweat coated his body and his breath was harsh, labored. Neither of them wanted to admit that whatever had done this to Shinichi was probably still in his system, still making him weak and ill. They didn't know how much time they had left with Shinichi as he was, and neither of them had the slightest clue what would happen after the effects of whatever-it-had-been wore off. Back to seven years old? Back to seven years old and six inches tall? Back to adult, full size? Dead? They didn't know, and had silently agreed to simply not think about it. There were much more pleasant…much more healing…things to think about.   
  
With the eagerness of someone who's wanted this - or, well, a much different variant on "this," but still - for a long time, Shinichi got himself lined up, flexing his ass as the tip of Kid's pinky butted against his entrance. "Rough," the detective said, his voice low despite its tiny size. "I don't want you to hold back any more than you have to."   
  
"You're in charge," Kid said, swallowing hard; his spare hand, between his knees where he sat seiza on the middle of the bed, was working his cock hard and fast. His eyes were glazing already, just in anticipation, and his cock was weeping. "Use my thumb to lean on. I'm going to just keep you right in front of me."   
  
Shinichi nodded. "Hang on," he said, as though Kid was the one who should be careful, as though he himself weren't shrunken to sixteen inches of very crushable delicate bones, muscle, and miniature organs; as though he wasn't about to attempt something that in no sense of the word "normal" registered anywhere on the scales. "Oh, this is gonna be good." And he slammed himself back and down.   
  
Kid's knuckle bent, then instinctively straightened, as Shinichi drove the thief's finger deep and solid into his body. The detective bucked hard as first the pad, then the nail of the thief's finger scraped his prostate through the latex of the condom, and with a deathgrip of small hands on Kid's thumbtip for balance, he began pumping the thief's finger into himself in a deep, hard rhythm.   
  
Shinichi gasped, bending forward over Kid's thumb, as he moved. Soon he had both hands splayed on the thief's wrist, rocking his ass hard and fast onto the curved thrust of the other's pinky finger. He'd guessed right on the size - it was thick and hard and just the right size, just enough to challenge him and put stars before his eyes, not big enough to cause him pain. And it was  _warm_ . The hard, heavy pulse of another man's cock inside him was absent, but a fainter pulse beat at the tip of Kid's pinky, thudding against Shinichi's prostate on the more precisely-aimed strokes.   
  
"Kid, Kid,  _fuck,_  Kid," Shinichi panted, rocking harder, faster, beginning to lose his balance on the thief's suspended hand. Beneath him, the sounds of Kid's hand on his own cock grew faster, sloppier, wetter; Shinichi moaned and spared one hand to tug hard on his own, rocking himself into his own palm, onto Kid's finger, and back again. The scent of sex - of his own musk and the huge, all-encompassing scent of Kid's arousal - filled his senses completely. He swallowed and tasted the scent of Kid's cock on his throat; he breathed in and smelled the sweat and lube Kid was using on his cock below.   
  
And when Shinichi thought he couldn't stand any more, when he simply couldn't bear it any longer, he gasped for the thief to bring him lower, to put his hand on the bed. Kid did, barely thinking, as his palm slid fast and slick around his dick and his hips twitched with withheld motion. In his hand, Shinichi clenched hard around the thief's finger, driving himself deep onto it, and choked out one last command before his orgasm. And Kid, reeling, feeling the incomprehensibly tiny man in his hand clench down around his finger in the way he'd always fantasized Shinichi might someday around Kid's cock, the thief angled his cock down and thrust forward, coming hard and thick as his mind completely blanked out into the white.   
  
It was a few minutes before Kid had his breath and his sense back, and the world slotted back into place in pieces. And as he took stock of his situation and his partner's, he stared, unbelieving, at the detective in his palm.   
  
Laid back in complete lassitude against the thief's curled fingers, ass speared deep by the thief's pinky finger, Shinichi lay with legs wantonly spread, arms loose at his sides, head drooping back in complete post-orgasmic laziness. His cock was softening against his belly, its tip covered with the threads of come from his orgasm; his hips rocked in tiny, instinctive motions against the finger that still plowed him to the core. And across his whole body, thighs, chest, shoulders, belly….was Kid's release. Huge, thick, sticky, the thief's cum had landed on the detective's tiny body like splatter paint, and there wasn't a space of four inches together where his skin was still clean. Kid hadn't just come on Shinichi, he had  _covered_  the detective in his come, claimed him and marked him in a more thorough and encompassing way than he had even imagined existed.   
  
And in his palm, sticky and messy and languid as a ragdoll, Shinichi slowly lifted his head, squinting one eye open blearily.   
  
"Gimme ten minutes," he said slowly, voice slurred. "Then I want to see how much of you I can lick before you come on me again."   
  
Kid just moaned.


End file.
